Only Girl (In The World)
(Target Edition for NTSC, PAL/NTSC-J Xbox 360) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2010 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |sol = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |dura = 3:26 |pictos = 79 |nowc = OnlyGirl |audio = }}"Only Girl (In the World)" by is featured on (NTSC) and is also unlocked from the start on the Xbox 360 version if the console's region is PAL or NTSC-J. It is also featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with dark blue hair tied up. She wears a flower accesory in her hair, a red absract style-like dress with trimmings of pink, a pink band wrapped around her waist, and strapped dark blue heels. She has a pink fingerless glove on her right arm, accompanied by pink and dark blue bangles. Background The background is a concert stage with a reflective floor and a maroon background. There are also stage lights that light up to the beat of the song. Reflections of the dancer appears in the background made up by small dots. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Punch your right arm in the air. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Done in a similar fashion to Gold Moves 1 and 3, but in a rapid succession. OGITWGoldMove1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 OnlyGirl gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game OGITWGoldMove2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 OnlyGirl gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups Only Girl (In The World) appears in the following Mashups: *''Ain't No Other Man'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Maps'' (Best of JD3) *''Mr. Saxobeat'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' Captions Only Girl (In The World) appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: *Dreaming Girl *Feel Good *Glam Swing *Groovy Punches *Groovy Jerk *Hands Up *Sensual Whip *So Strange *Stay Away *Strong Girl *Tempo Tap *Walking Wave *Wonder Wave Trivia General *'' '' is Rihanna s third song in the series. *The bridge was removed from the audio in-game. *"I wanna make/'You beg' for it" is misinterpreted as "I wanna make/'Your bed' for you". *On the Xbox 360 version in the NTSC region, and Airplanes as well as E.T. and Teenage Dream for both regions are present on all copies of the game and are unlocked with a download code provided with the brand exclusive edition on an instruction sheet.https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Uzdjfv7z9em0usmP1xTbGi7xFUZQZ443/view **As online support for the Xbox 360 version ended on November 11, 2017, the only method to unlock the former two songs is if the Xbox 360 console the game is running on is PAL or NTSC-J region, in which case they are unlocked from the start along with Marcia Baila and Satellite with an exclamation mark in the menu.File:Marciabaila jd3 menu xbox360.png *This is the first (and currently only) originally brand exclusive track from the main series to also appear in the Japanese series. *This is the only brand exclusive track in to not be in . Routine *In the square, a part of the lyrics can be seen in the left bottom corner. This, however, cannot actually be seen in the song selection menu on , , or , as the square is cropped into a bubble in-game. *In the remake, the coach appears and fades away with a spotted effect that uses a new sound effect. *One of the pictograms is reversed. Gallery Game Files Onlygirl.jpg|''Only Girl (In The World)'' onlygirl_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach (as seen in s artbook) pictos-sprite-onlygirl.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Onlygirl jd3 menu wii.png|''Only Girl (In The World)'' on the menu (Wii) Onlygirl jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Onlygirl jdwii2 menu.png|''Only Girl (In The World)'' on the menu Onlygirl jdwii2 coachmenu.png|''Just Dance Wii 2'' coach selection screen Onlygirl jdgh menu wii.png|''Only Girl (In The World)'' on the menu (Wii) Onlygirl jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) onlygirlgameplay.png|Gameplay Others Onlygirl picto error.png|Pictogram error 073d486655b6db40cd466e7e7bb2b5b753a3630c.jpg|Dancer in Party Master Modes onlygirlbest.png|Appearance on the cover Videos Official Music Video Rihanna - Only Girl (In The World) Teasers Only Girl (In the World) by Rihanna Just Dance 3 Just Dance Best Of - Only Girl (In The World) Wii Footage Gameplays Just Dance 3 Only Girl in The World 4 player gameplay Wii Just Dance Greatest Hits - Only Girl (In The World) - 5 stars Only Girl (In The World) - Just Dance Best Of Just Dance Wii 2 Only Girl In The World (No Audio) 5 stars wii on wii u Extractions EXTRACT! Only Girl (In The World) - Rihanna Just Dance 3 Just Dance Now - Only Girl (In The World) References Site Navigation es:Only Girl (In The World) de:Only Girl (In The World Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Rihanna Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Remade Songs